Somehow, We Happened
by DistressedRomantic
Summary: My first fanfiction. Everyone has to start somewhere right? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.


"Hey! Sakura! Do you want to go out tonight?!" Ino asked, barging into her office and staring at her with sparkling eyes.

Sakura's quick nod as she glanced back at her files sealed her fate.

It had been a quiet day so far, except for the minor instances in which she had witnessed Naruto's antics. She rolled her eyes thinking of how he almost broke a window to avoid getting a shot. She, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Temari were seated on the roof of the hospital, each quietly caught up in their own thoughts. TenTen had just returned from a mission and Temari had been enjoying her dual-citizenship in Konohona as the ambassador between it and her home village, Suna. They always met on the roof when they wanted to talk. Her calm voice broke the silence, "It's been a long time since our last get together." "Yeah! I've missed going out together!" interrupted Ino, always full of energy. Of course, Ino went out almost every other week with a new guy, something that she claimed she was getting tired of. With her long, silky blonde hair, blue eyes, and model's body, it was a wonder how she hadn't found "Mr. Right". Maybe it was her high maintenance personality or her often whiny voice. Oh, it was definitely her high maintenance personality. "Um...um... I'll ask my father if I can go. He might say yes?" Hinata stated cautiously, hiding behind her indigo bangs. It had been long since Hinata had proven herself a valuable Leaf shinobi, but for some reason her father wouldn't let her do anything on her own. "Just ask Neji to bring the guys and go with you so you can tell him that you'll have supervision." Temari stated. "Damn, Hinata! I'm so glad Neji's your cousin and not your brother because do you know how awkward it would be to be attracted to someone who looks exactly like one of your best friends?!"exclaimed TenTen. The rest of the girls giggled except Hinata whose cheeks stated to turn a bright pink color. Then, her pearl eyes scrunched up and she started laughing as well. Temari sighed and shook her head, her sandy blonde ponytails slightly brushing Hinata seated to the left of her, "I will never understand your thirst for Neji." Just as TenTen was beginning to list Neji's most admirable qualities, Sakura interrupted, "Ok, so what time and whose house are we meeting at?" TenTen was so obsessed with Hinata's cousin that even Sakura knew his finest traits. "Ino's" was the unanimous answer as she had the biggest makeup and shoe collection anyone has ever seen. That, and the girls had a habit of storing all of their club wear at Ino's so they wouldn't get caught by their parents. They were all out of the house, excluding Hinata, but it's still a little shocking to have your parents see you in your shortest outfit while they're dropping by to say hello. The girls also agreed to meet at seven while heading to their respective duties: Sakura to the hospital, Ino back to her parent's flower shop, TenTen off to give her mission report to the Hokage, Hinata back to the Hyuga compound, and Temari back to her hotel room.

As luck would have it, Ino's parents were gone that weekend to a florist convention somewhere in Earth country and the shop closed early on Fridays. The girls quickly got into their gear, each concealing a couple of weapons, patently waiting for Hinata, whose father was hanging on to his "no" with a dwindling thread. Sakura had curled her short rose-colored hair and given herself some romantic, but still sexy makeup. Her dress was a deep burgundy color, loose on top but seemingly desperately clinging to her ample backside. She didn't care to conceal her ANBU tattoo as everyone knew she was retired from service anyway. She had paired the dress with some black stilettos with an ankle strap. Temari had given herself a deep side part with a smoky eye and winged eyeliner. She wore black leggings, thigh high stiletto boots, and a plum peplum top. TenTen let her auburn hair down from her panda buns and simply defined her eyes with white eyeshadow and brown in her crease. She chose to try her new outfit, so she wore her new emerald bodysuit with gold accessories and black peeptoe pumps. When Hinata arrived, amidst a million apologies, she was pushed into the bathroom by Ino to change, who had already picked out her outfit. Ino teased her hair and styled it into a long braid that reached her butt. Her makeup was smokey and her lips were defined with a peach gloss. She wore a tight navy dress with a plunging back and a not-so-conservative front. If it was anyone else, it would have looked horribly trashy, but it was Ino, and Ino could make anything work. When Hinata emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing lilac eyeshadow, eyeliner, and pale pink lip gloss. She had pulled her hair up into a high bun and left some strands of her dark hair out to frame her face. She wore a lavender cut out dress with black ankle booties. By the time the girls left the house, it was ten o'clock.

As they walked into the door of Konohona's hottest nightclub, Kuraiko, TenTen shouted, "Thank Kami, Ino, that your sister's boyfriend owns this place!" The girls then made their way to the bar, ready to get their night started.

"Hey!" Yelled Naruto, above the thumping bass of the speakers, "the girls are here!" "Yes, Dobe" said Sasuke, while hitting him upside the head, "We could all sense their chakra when they entered" Sasuke had been back in Konohona for two years after killing Orochimaru and learning his brother's secret. He was not executed due to his fighting with Konohona during the War, but some still saw him as a traitor. The two were about to start arguing when Kiba stated, Tch. How troublesome. She's not my girl." Shikamaru replied, running his hands through his hair. "If she isn't then I'd like a go at that! Because damn man, she is looking good tonight! And so is Sakura! Look at that body!" "Kiba, I know your clan breeds dogs, but stop acting like one." Neji said cuttingly. Naruto, who couldn't resist teasing Kiba, said " If you tried hitting on her, she'd hit you so hard, you'd wake up to find yourself outside of Konohona!" The guys laughed and even Sasuke gave a small chuckle.


End file.
